1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple device for cleaning the flexible tubes of a flexible tube nest of a swimming pool filter. The entire flexible tube nest is removed from the filter, placed upside down with the flexible tubes facing upward, and the pool filter cleaner of the instant invention is placed over each tube, one by one, the pool filter cleaner, with water flowing through it, is slowly moved up and down the entire length of each tube and with a slight twisting or rotating motion until each tube, individually, is cleaned. After the entire flexible tube nest has been cleaned it is re-inserted into the filter for its intended purpose.
2. Background of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art has uncovered the following patents of various types generally in the field of filter cleaning apparatus. One such patent is the patent to Lake, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,883 having vertically extending filter elements or tubes with closed lower ends. A spray nozzle is moved horizontally into and out of a filter and, in turn, pressurized water is supplied to the nozzle. The nozzle sprays water upwardly impacting the filter tubes thereby cleaning them.
The Chmielewsli patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,045 also relates to the cleaning of a dirty swimming pool filter. In this case however the pool filter is journaled for rotation about a vertical axis and about a vertical array of nozzle. Pressurized water is supplied through a garden hose, enters an inlet connection, and causes the filter to rotate and spray clean. This is clearly distinguishable from the instant invention.
Another type of device shown in the prior art is the annular disk type wherein filters are axially carried on a tubular shaft which rotates. While this patent is of interest from a background standpoint, it is not of the flexible tube type of the instant invention.
The Poe patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,905 and the patent to Morin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,186 while they may be of interest from the standpoint of the background of the invention, they also are not of the flexible tube type wherein water, under pressure, flows between two tubes and eventually between apertures and an inner tube, and then impacting a flexible tube filter one by one. When using the instant invention to clean the individual flexible tubes of a flexible tube nest, the nest itself is removed from the filter. The filter is turned upside down, for instance, on a bucket, and the tubes are therefore extending upwardly. The cleaning device which forms the subject matter of this invention is then connected to a water source, such as a garden hose, and a valve connected to the invention in an off position. The device is then inserted over and around one of the flexible tubes of the nest some distance, the water source is turned on, and the valve is placed in the on position. Water flows downwardly through the device to be described and the device is moved up and down the entire length of the flexible tube with a slight twisting motion which then will clean the tube. After each tube is cleaned the water supply is shut off, the device is removed from one flexible tube and placed on another, and so forth, until each flexible tube of the nest is cleaned. The flexible tube nest is then replaced in the filter and the filter replaced on the swimming pool.
In general, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a unique, inexpensive, and practical device for the cleaning, separately, of each flexible tube of a swimming pool filter of the flexible tube type. Each tube can be cleaned separately and efficiently by the simple movement of the invention in an up and down direction while at the same time the device is being slightly rotated by the user thereof. The device itself is connected to a pressurized water source such as a standard garden hose which is readily available. The device comprises essentially an outer tube and an inner tube. The inner tube, at one end thereof, and extending upwardly some distance, has a plurality of small holes there through and circumferentially spaced around the inner tube. At its other end, the inner tube has a plurality of spacers disposed around its circumference in order to keep it spaced apart from the outer tube when it is inserted into the outer tube. At the end of the inner tube having the small holes there through is a bushing having a lip and wherein the bushing fits flush inside the outer tube thereby, again, keeping the inner and outer tubes spaced apart. This end of the inner tube fits into the bushing and is held in place on the lip.
Inserted in the opposite end, or the other end, of the inner tube is a plug, preferably of rubber, around which the spacers are disposed.
An end cap having a female hose connection is fitted over this end of the outer tube. The female hose connector in turn has inserted in it a flow valve preferably of the lever type.
The pressurized water source, such as a standard garden hose, is then connected to the lever type flow valve.
When it is desired to clean the pool filter of this particular flex tube nest type, the nest is removed from the pool filter, it is turned such that the tubes are facing upward, the water source is connected to the valve of the lever type, with the lever in the off position, the assembled device is slid over one of the tubes to be cleaned, the valve lever is moved to the on position, water flows downwardly between the inner and outer tubes, and near the bottom of the tubes, water flows through the small openings or apertures in the inner tube and the entire device is moved up and down and rotated about the tube to be cleaned thereby scrubbing the individual flexible tube. The device is then moved to the next tube and so forth until the entire nest is cleaned at which time it is replaced into the filter.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a flexible tube swimming pool filter cleaning device.
It is another object of the invention to provide such pool filter cleaning device having a pair of spaced apart telescoping tubes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a tube filter cleaning device wherein one end of an outer tube is fitted with an end cap further having a female hose connection.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a flexible tube cleaning device wherein the end cap with female hose connection further has connected to it a lever type hose valve.
These and further objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference characters refer to corresponding parts in the several views.